chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Illexia
'''Illexia' is a Danian Creature, and was the previous leader and Queen of the Danians. She is so highly revered and respected, that any Danian creature would be willing to give up their lives just to save her. Appearance She, like most of the Danian nobles, possess 4 arms and 4 legs. Her abdomen is very big. Her skin is colored in gold and brown shades with bluish "clothes". Description Illexia was the mighty Danian queen and the mother of the Hive, reigning for decadesUltimate Guide. They use the term "decades".. During her reign she was always guarded by loyal Danian guards. Most of the time she was located in the queen's chamber, at the middle of Mount Pillar. While she was resting in her chambers, Kolmo attempted to kidnap her, but was stopped by Vollash and her guards. Sarah was discovered nearby and was attempting to stop the Mipedian from kidnapping Illexia. After she was untied from her bidndings she was brought before the queen who was interested as she had never seen a human face to face. She asked why the human went out of her way to save her, and was explain that Sarah was a fan of her tribe. After Sarah made a rude comment of her size, Vollash prepared to attack her only for Illexia to stop him. Grateful Illexia was about to reward Sarah, though the human wished to scan the Danian monarch. While scanning the Danian guards believed it was an attack. Vollash stood between her and the queen, making Sarah gain a scan of him instead of the queen. Seeing that she overstayed her welcome Sarah said her goodbyes and ported away. Much later Illexia brought the Mipedian infiltrator before her and informed him that he would become one of them. She ordered the assimilation of Raznus in an assassination attempt against Maxxor. It failed, although this resulted in Raznus negotiating the Overworld - Danian alliance during the M'arrillian war. During the war with the Marillians, she was trapped in Mount Pillar which was under siege at the time. But then when Aa'une was defeated, all of the Marillians fled so Illexia and the hive were saved. Illexia abdicated her throne, leaving it to the young queen Aszil. After that with the blessing of the new queen she and a group of Danians including Lore, his students, and the Infectionists. Illexia was given a new status to reflect her new position; the Elder of the Nest.Ultimate Guide Underr Illexia's leadership, the Nest of the Ancestors will focus its research on Infection and Ancestral Calling, while the Mount Pillar nest will turn its attention to the Elements under the guide of Queen Aszil and High Elementalist Tassanil. To make sure the Danians of the Nest of the Ancestors are distinguishable from the Mount Pillar Danians, Illexia ordered the molting and metamorphosis of all Danians who moved from Mount Pillar. Through a Parasite-induced molting process, thousands of Danians underwent metamorphosis and became one with the Nest of the Ancestors. Illexia's ability allows her to contact the Energies of the ancestors, Mugically calling upon the aid of opponents who have fallen and bring them into the Hive. The Card Shows Her in what looks like a Throne, with a fierce look and many Danian Guards. With the highest amount of different abilities on one card so far in the game, Illexia has infinite uses. Whilst Chaor or Maxxor might be seen as the most powerful fighter, Illexia is possibly the most versatile support creature. In the Show Breakdown Appearances *'Big Time' *'Dangers of Diplomency '(Mentioned) : :Cards/ Scans :* Sarah : Illexia EOTN.jpg|Illexia Elder of the Nest Art Illexia.jpg|Illexia art Shadow Illexia In the video game Chaotic: Shadow Warriors, Queen Illexia was knocked unconscious by the Shadow Creatures and the Danian Tribe was almost taken over by the Shadow Illexia who captured Chaor. After Shadow Illexia's defeat, Chaor was released by Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah, though only in the DS Version. Strategies Use Song of Mandiblor with her hive ability. If your infect all the opponents 6 creatures, and with 5 of each players beat, she will gain a HUGE boost in stats. have your front line as Madiblor and your second line as creatures boosted by many Mandiblors being on the field, use all your creatures mugic counter accept Illexia's to infect the opposing teams creatures, start with the ones on the back line. Equip the front line with Battle gear that gives them swift, have them attack the opponents weaker creatures like muges ni their back line, killing as many as you can and then have them attack the opponents front line and die,, by this point Illexis should have 6 Mugic counters and their should be 3 Mandiblors on the field, affectivly meaning with the hive active your Nobels should get a HUGE boost to power. #Information on nest of the ancestors comes from the ultimate guide to all things Chaotic #She is the first card that makes a reference to the Infect and Defender abilities. Trivia * Illexia was one of the only two tribe leaders that was not released in the Dawn of Perim booster set. She was, however, later released in the Zenith of the Hive booster pack. See Also *Aszil Notes and References Category:Danian Nobles Category:Danian Creatures Category:Tribal leaders Category:Creatures Category:Danians Category:Females Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Zenith of the Hive Category:Unique Cards Category:Featured Article Category:Ultra Rare Cards Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Queen Category:Sarah's Creatures